Eggman rising
by HITHERE.meme
Summary: Eggman has a plan to destroy Sonic, and it's working! How will sonic destroy Eggman's army, defeat Shadow, and stop Eggman while he struggles against the ones he once called friends? Note: All characters in this story belong to Sega. I own no characters or areas in this story.
1. Prologue

Eggman's lair: 9:30 AM CT

It was dark in Eggman's lair, not a sound could be heard, except for the constant shouting of Eggman while Orbot and Cubot were fixing the power. "Come on! I don't have all day to wait for you two! I have a breakfast to cook, a plot to scheme, and a weapon to finish!", yelled Eggman,"Oh, and I'm tired of waiting!" "Yes sir! Right away sir!", came the voices of Orbot and Cubot as they struggled to plug in the giant power cord. After about five minutes, the lights came back on, and Orbot and Cubot appeared. "Alright you two, make me some breakfast while I finish the weapon. Computer! Resume progress.", said Eggman. The factory was again active, and not long after, an Eggmobile appeared with a weapon attached to the bottom that looked like it was straight out of a Sci-fi movie. "Finally I can destroy Sonic and his pathetic friends!", cackled Eggman. Suddenly, there was a loud groan that echoed throughout the factory. "But first, I think that I should have some eggs and bacon. Mmmm… bacon.", said Eggman with a hungry look on his face.


	2. Chapter 1

Sonic is at home with Tails watching the television while Amy and Cream are out buying groceries, and Knuckles is guarding the master emerald as per usual. As Sonic flicks through the channels, He sees a headline that says: Eggman captures Sonic's friends! Sonic doesn't know what it's talking about, so he continues to watch. "Hey Tails, come look at this!", he says in a slightly worried voice. Tails walks over and says,"What's wrong Sonic?" Sonic points at the headline he had seen earlier. Just as Sonic begins to talk, the reporter started to talk, now that her papers were in order. "Breaking news! Eggman released a video on television about an hour ago stating that he had captured both Amy Rose, and Knuckles the echidna. Eggman warns us that if Sonic tries to save his friends, it could have severe consequences for them. What these consequences are, nobody is sure, but what we do know is that Sonic's friends are in trouble. And now, the weather", says the female reporter. Sonic turns off the TV and says,"I don't care what Egg-face is up to, or what he threatens, I need to rescue them!" "Well, how are you going to do it without me Sonic?", says Tails with an excited voice. "C'mon bud, let's help our friends!" says Sonic.

One hour later…

"There they are! That ship is holding them!" says Tails.

"That looks like the Egg-Moon to me Tails! Maybe Eggman is rebuilding it?" replies Sonic.

"To me it looks too small for him to be rebuilding it. He would make it as large as the moon if it was another Egg-Moon," says Tails. Tails and Sonic fly in closer to the mysterious fortress. When they get inside what looks like the hanger, they get off and get to business.

"Alright, where would Eggman hold Amy and Knuckles, Tails?" asks Sonic. "I think that they'd be at Eggman's lab sonic," says Tails.

"And why do you say that?", says Sonic skeptically.

"Because in the video, he says that he was going to be doing experiments on them, that's why.", replies Tails.

"Well okay, I'll give you that," says Sonic. Sonic looks around and finds about five tunnels, one of them, labeled "Lab", sticks out to him. "Hey! That's the way to the lab! Come on Tails!" yells Sonic as he runs off.

"Boy, when will he learn not to run ahead?" mutters Tails.

When they arrive at the lab, Sonic finds that it's locked by a keypad.

"Hey Tails! I need you to open this door!" he says. But Tails had already opened the door. How he did it so fast, Sonic didn't know.

"Whoa Tails! When did you learn to open Eggman's doors so fast?", Sonic says, shocked. "I didn't open the door Sonic, he did!" Tails says while pointing at a figure in the doorway.

"Why hello Sonic! Tails! How nice of you two to show up to my TRAP! Hahahahaha!" says Eggman's voice. As suddenly as the door opened, both Tails and Sonic were shoved back into the wall, or where the wall was, and fell down a dark tube, and the only sound left is the echo of Eggman's laughter.

Sonic hears a thud beside him, and opened his eyes. Tails lay beside him, sprawled out on the metal floor.

"Why hello again Sonic! How nice of you to __drop__ in! Hahahahaha!" says Eggman's voice.

"Eggman! Where are you you villain?" shouts Sonic as he stands up. The floor in the middle of the circular room opens up, and an Egg-mobile with Eggman inside rose up.

"Why, I'm right here Sonic!" says Eggman in a taunting voice.

"Where are you keeping my friends?" Sonic shouts.

"Oh, don't worry, they're fine, but you won't be soon!" says Eggman. Eggman presses a button, and a laser pops out of the bottom of the Egg-mobile.

"What's that do? Tickle me?" says Sonic in a taunting tone.

"No, it is going to turn you into cooked bacon, for me to eat!", says Eggman in an annoyed tone.

"I thought you hated bacon," says Sonic.

"Of course I like bacon! Who doesn't like bacon?" yells Eggman.

"Well, you don't need to talk to me about bacon in that tone! Let's just skip to the fight Egg-face," retorts Sonic.

"That's what I was thinking!" yells Eggman. Eggman pushed a few buttons, and what looked like a shield appeared around the Egg-mobile.

"Can't touch me Sonic!" taunted Eggman. Tails was up by now, and he stepped forward and said,"Everything has a weakness!"

"Very true, very true. But there is no way that you and Sonic are going to pass through this shield!" countered Eggman. Eggman then turned the Egg-mobile away from Sonic and Tails, then back to them. "Eat laser!" yelled Eggman. Eggman fired his laser, and Sonic and Tails dashed away. Tails noticed that the shield went down for a few seconds after firing, but Eggman noticed this as well. "Oh! You're right Tails! My shield has a weakness! It won't matter though!" Eggman cackled. "Now die Sonic!" Eggman fired again, but Sonic and Tails already knew what do do. They both jumped up and spin-dashed straight into the Egg-mobile, breaking the carbon nano-fiber casing off. "No! Grr. I guess I just have to go turbo!" growled Eggman. He pressed another button, and four extra thrusters popped out of the back of the Egg-mobile.

"Whoa! That's a lot of thrusters!" said Sonic "I'm impressed for once Egg-face!"

Eggman cackled, then turned and said,"Just try to keep up with me Sonic!" then he punched the gas, and shot off out a door that was opening.

"So, you're fast enough to catch me? Let me delay you!" Eggman said once Sonic and Tails had caught up. Eggman then fired six missiles from his Egg-mobile, which Sonic and Tails easily dodged by running in a straight line.

"Seriously? Is that all you've got?" taunted Sonic.

Eggman grumbled, "Why don't you try dodging both a laser AND my missiles!" Eggman fired both the laser and the missiles at the same time. They dodged the missiles easily, but the laser was harder.

"Heh! No problem!" said Sonic.

Eggman growled. "Fire everything!" he yelled. Sonic and Tails easily dodged wave after wave, until finally, Eggman slowed down.

"Now's our chance!" yelled Tails. Sonic jumped up and did another spin-dash. Unbeknownst to Sonic, Eggman had fired his laser at Tails, and hit!

"You'll never catch me Sonic!", Eggman yelled. Eggman pulled a lever, and was shot out of the Egg-mobile.

"Ha! Piece of cake! Wouldn't you say pal?", said Sonic. "Tails?" Sonic looked behind him, and saw Tails sprawled on the floor, clutching his head. "Tails! What did he do to you?" asked Sonic worriedly.

Sonic went back to the X Tornado while carrying Tails and laid Tails inside the cockpit. "Hey, Tails, buddy, can you still fly?" asked Sonic. Tails nodded weakly, and gave a shaking thumbs up. After Tails flew them home, Sonic tells Tails to try and rest while he figures out what Eggman did to him. Sonic then raced out to find Eggman, hoping to find out what he had done.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello! I just wanted to say that this is not going to be updated as often for a while since I'm so busy. I'll try to get this chapter finished and the next one started as soon as I can for you readers out there!

As Sonic ran, he found himself wanting to check up on Tails, but he pushed the thought out of his head. After a few minutes of searching, Sonic found the strange floating fortress. As he chased it, it began to lower and slow, as if Eggman wanted him here. Eventually, the strange fortress had stopped and was on the ground, and Sonic raced up to the hanger area where he and Tails had entered the fortress before. "Hey Egg-head! Why aren't you shooting me?", yelled Sonic. Suddenly, a holographic screen appeared with a picture of, Eggman's mustache? "Is this thing on?", said Eggman. The camera moves up to his face, and zooms out just enough so that all you can see is his face. "Ah! There we go! Alright Sonic, you want to know what happened to your friends? Just go to the middle left tunnel. There you'll find my real laboratory. And, no, before you ask, this is not a trick. That's all I'm telling you, because there's a surprise waiting for you there!", Eggman chortled. Sonic was confused. Why was Eggman leading him to his friends? Does it have anything to do with this 'surprise' Eggman was talking about? Sonic had so many questions, but he followed the directions anyways.

As Sonic reached the lab, he noticed that the door was open. Not busted open, which was strange. Sonic also noticed two holding pods, which were probably holding Amy and Knuckles. Another hologram of Eggman appeared in front of Sonic, and Eggman began to talk. "It looks like they've escaped Sonic! I don't know how this happened!", he exclaimed. "Yea right, Mr. I'm evil but I like bacon. They didn't escape. First of all, the doors aren't busted, Knuckles would have busted them open. Second, neither are those pods over there. You let them out. But why would you let them out of their pods if you went to the trouble of capturing them? And why didn't Knuckles nail you is the bigger question.", Sonic replied.

"I finished my experiments. I let them go because I was done doing my thing. Wait, you brought up the bacon thing again? I told you, Everybody likes bacon!", exclaimed Eggman.

"Anyways, where did my friends go?", asked Sonic.

"Well, they went that way if I remember correctly.",replied Eggman, pointing to the sign labeled 'map'.

"Alright! Now we're getting somewhere!", Sonic exclaimed. After Sonic had run off in the direction Eggman had pointed to, Eggman opened up a private communications channel. "What do you want?" said the person on the other side of the channel.

"You're up, Shadow.", replied Eggman.


End file.
